Annabeth and Percy
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Percy gets engaged to Annabeth but things take a turn for the worst when Percy s ex-wife shows up at their engagement party.
1. Chapter 1: Will you Marry Me?

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. _You can do this. You can do this._ He reassured himself. He ran his fingers through his black hair nervously. Then he went into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it and inside was a diamond ring with a huge square diamond. He had been saving up for months to buy her ring to finally propose with. Percy closed the box and put the box back in his pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair then began to pace back and forth. _What if she says no? What if I don't ask her the right way? What if this is a horrible idea? What if she laughs at me? Could this ruin everything? _Suddenly he heard the sound of the front door opening in the other room.

"Seaweed brain? Are you here?" Annabeth shouted.

Percy exited the bathroom. He walked towards Annabeth who was in the living room. She hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her, she was as beautiful as always. Her blonde hair messy in her face and her beautiful eyes sparkled in the light. She looked like an angel. So much had changed since their days at camp half blood. The two of them were now 30 years old and shared an apartment together in NYC. Annabeth had went to college to become an architect and now she was one of the best in the New York State. Percy decided to go into the field of police work since he was pretty good at kicking ass. He was pretty good at the fighting and figuring out cases. But tended to get bored when he was assigned to a simple case, or when he had to arrest someone and they didn't fight back. He was used to the fights. But he liked his job.

Percy smiled. "I want to take you out tonight, it will be my treat."

"That's sweet," Annabeth replied. "But I'm really tired I don't really feel like it. I had so much stuff to do at work. I really just wana go to bed."

She started to walk towards the bedroom. Percy ran towards her.

"Wait but…um….Thalia is in town and she wanted to meet up with us at this restaurant."

Annabeth looked a Percy as if he was crazy.

"I just talked to Thalia yesterday, she said she was in Ohio with the huntresses on some mission. "

"Oh well…..um….she….uhhh…."

Percy was so nervous he was starting to sweat.

"Percy, are you feeling okay?"

"I`m fine." he told her.

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I…I want to ask you something."

"Then just ask me, why we have to go to restaurant for you to-"She gasped, she figured it out. Then she smiled and put her hand over her mouth as if she was surprised.

Percy got down on one knee and held her hand in his. He decided now was a good time as any, I mean she already knew.

"Annabeth chase, you have been my best friend since we were 12. From the first moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You've been the best part of my life for 18 years. We've had our disagreements in the past but I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

Annabeth started to cry.

"I want to be with you forever," Percy continued. "I want to grow old together, I want you to be my wife." Percy went into his pocket and pulled out the box, he open the box to her. "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

At this point Annabeth was crying even more.

"Of course I will!"

Percy smiled this giant smile then stood up. Annabeth gave his a big hug then kissed him on his lips. Then Percy handed her the ring and she put it on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Chapter 2: The party

Annabeth`s best friend, who she met through work, Georgia was the first person Annabeth told about the engagement.

"Oh my gosh!" Georgia screeched over the phone. "I am so happy for you! It is about frickin time he proposed!"

Annabeth laughed.

"I mean seriously you two have been dating for four years!" Georgia said. "Plus you had that little dating thing with him before college too. But even when you weren't dating him, you guys were still best friends. Obviously you guys like each other, I don't see why this marriage thing didn't happen sooner."

"Who cares, he proposed now. I'm getting married!"

"You have to let me help plain your engagement party." She said excitedly.

"You can help me plain everything if you want, even the wedding, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You've come to right girl then. I watched my 2 older sister's plain there weddings. I know everything to do. Okay so for the party we need a guest list, we have to make invitations and send them out, figure out a venue."

The day of the party had come the party was going to be at very fancy restaurant in the city, that Georgia`s uncle owned. Annabeth dressed in a white strapless dress with a black belt at the waist. The bottom of the dress went up to her knees, she wore black high heels and wore her hair in a half up half down way. Percy dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. He looked at Annabeth as they were about to leave.

"You look gorgeous." He said.

She rolled her eyes. Then shoved him.

"Shut up." She replied.

As the party room at the restaurant they saw almost all their friends and family there to celebrate there engagement. Even a lot of their old camp friends, some of which they haven't spoken to in years still came.

As soon as Sally saw Percy she raced over and hugged him and she hugged Annabeth as well.

"Congratulations you two!" she said happily. "I know you guys will have a great life together!"

"Thanks mom." Percy replied.

Then suddenly a young girl ran over to Percy.

"Daddy!" she said happily as she hugged him. The girl looked to be about 8 years old, she had long pin straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She had had light skin and wore a pink shirt sleeve shirt with the word glamorous in purple glitter writing. She wore a black ruffled shirt and pink converse.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Mommy brought me. She said she wanted see the potential train wreck. Whatever that means."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"_Great_ the glamor princess is here." Annabeth stated.

"Look tell your mom to leave now." Percy told Alyssa. "This is supposed to be a happy day for me and I don't want her ruining it. "

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" A female voice said.

Percy looked past Alyssa and saw his ex-wife Gina, now standing behind their daughter. Gina had gorgeous blonde in a short red dress with short sleeves appeared behind Alyssa. The women had curly blonde hair and wore a lot of makeup. She wore cherry red lip stick and had beautiful blue eyes and light skin. She wore 5 inch red heels and a gold necklace.

"Hello Perseus." Gina said. "You look….well…well like you."

"You know usually villains are the only ones who call me Perseus. Oh I forgot you're as cold hearted and just as bad as any villain."

"Ha ha you're so funny." Gina replied.

"How are you even here?" Annabeth asked. "I'm sure you weren't invited. All our friends and family hate you."

"I heard Sally talking on the phone about it at the bank. And well I thought I'd pop by."

"Well you're not welcomed here, so just leave." Percy told her.

"Oh but Alyssa was so looking forward to spending time with her daddy. Who in her words she `never ever ever sees`."

"Don't try to guilt trip me!" Percy yelled at her. "It's not my fault I don't see her! You're the one who convinced the court I was a bad father with your stupid charm speak, when in reality you were the bad parent."

Gina laughed. "Me?"

"Yes you! I was the one who actually spent time with Alyssa, played with her and took care of her. While you were off with other guys, partying and getting drunk."

"Well at least I didn't push her off her bike."

"I didn't! I was trying to teach her how to ride a bike and she fell."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"Percy, just forget her. She's not worth your time." Annabeth told him.

"You're impossible!" Percy yelled at Gina. "I can't believe I ever loved you!"

"Same here!"

"You know what you are just a selfish, lying person! "

"Look who's finally waking up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey isn't this a great party?" Georgia asked her sounding excited. Then she noticed Annabeth`s sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Georgia asked.

"Percy`s ex-wife showed up."

"His ex-wife? He was married before?"

"Yep and she's here and brought their daughter."

"So what? Does he want to get back together with her or something?"

"No of course not. It's just they really hate each other she really hurt him and I guess she's still mad that he divorced her. So they've been arguing for the past 20 minutes."

Georgia looked over to Percy and Gina. She looked Gina up and down.

"Where did he even met that shank?" Georgia asked.

Annabeth laughed.

"They met at camp, she's a daughter of Aphrodite's. When I left for college Percy and I agreed it would be best to just be friends for a while. She was hottest girl at camp according to…well everyone. So he fell for hook line and sinker. What guy wouldn't? She's beautiful and has a way of convincing people to do whatever she wants. She only liked him because he was one of the most powerful demi gods alive. She loved to brag. Anyways Percy and I stayed friends while I was in college, I met her…many times and I didn't like her. She was a bitch to him even back then but she was able to manipulate him. I tried to tell him she wasn't good for him, but he was convinced I was only jealous. They got married and they had Alyssa. Gina started cheating and not doing her fair share of taking care of the kid. Percy finally started to wake up and realize she was no good and more importantly he realized she had been charm speaking him to get her way with him for years. He divorced her and she was pissed. Then when it came time for who was going to gain custody of the kid. Percy wanted to keep Alyssa his life, he loved her so much. And he didn't want his kid to be without a father like he was. But Gina knew this and wanted to make him miserable. So she fought for custody of Alyssa. She claimed Percy hit Alyssa and neglected her. Without any proof they believed her and gave custody to Gina."

"My god that's horrible! The poor guy."

"She really is evil. I mean Percy is happy and she has to come and ruin this for him."

"For him or for you?"

"For the both of us! This was supposed to be our night." Annabeth said as she watched Gina and Percy argued.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Will Help Her?

"Why do you try to ruin everything good in my life!?" Percy yelled at Gina. "I thought I had finally gotten rid of you but here you are, and you're still trying to make me miserable! Why!? I don't understand!"

"Let's call it a guilty pleasure. I enjoy watching men squirm, being tormented, being filled with displeasure dis comfort. Plus you're so cute when you're upset."

"You're insane!"

She smiled an evil devious smile.

"I also love to have power over people. But of course you should know that."

"Just leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone and torment some other guy."

"Oh Percy, because you make it so easy."

"Well-"Percy started to say.

"STOP! Stop fighting!" Alyssa yelled. She had been watching them argue the whole time. She was sick of it. Gina and Percy looked over to Alyssa.

"I hate when you guys fight!" Alyssa continued. "I- I just want everything to be like it was before all the fighting! I want….never mind."

Alyssa started to cry then ran off.

"See look what you did." Percy told Gina.

"Eh she`ll be fine." Gina said with no sign of concern.

Percy looked at Gina as if she was crazy, then he ran off in the direction Alyssa went to find her.

Gina walked off to join the rest of the party. She see Annabeth talking to Georgia and decides to talk to her.

"Hello." Gina said simply.

Annabeth gave her look of disgust.

"well I'm guessing she`s the ex." Georgia replied.

"Look Amanda,"

"It's Annabeth." Annabeth corrected.

"I'm not the one trying to hurt you here." Gina told Annabeth. "I`m trying to help you I was married to Percy four years. I know what he is really like and this good, sweet act is just that an act."

Annabeth laughed.

"I've been his friend since we were 12, we went to camp together every summer, we been living together for the past 2 years. I know the real him."

"You would think you do, but you don't. Trust me, marriage changes a man. It makes them act different it makes their true colors show. He isn't who you think he is. He is arrogant, mean, cruel, blunt, self-centered and-"

"Look just shut up." Georgia said. "You're wasting your breathe. She is madly in love with Percy, that's why she is marrying him. She what your saying is just a load of bull shit. "

Annabeth smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Annabeth told her.

"Okay meet your doom." Gina said simply. "But Percy keeps secrets and angry built up inside. All I have said about him is true."

Percy found Alyssa outside at the front of the building. She was sitting on the bench right by the front door. She was shivering and crying at the same time. It was mid-November and ran out without a jacket. Percy sat next to her.

"Alyssa, what are you doing out here? Your gana freeze." Percy asked. Percy hugged her trying to keep her warm.

Alyssa then pushed out of Percy`s hug.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I wana be as far away from you guys as I can! I`m mad at you both! But especially at you! …..why did you leave? Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me with her?"

"Alyssa, I didn't want to I had to. Your mom told the courts a bunch of lies about me and they believed her. You aren't allowed to be with me. But I'm guessing since your mom wants to be here to torcher me today I'm guessing she is ignoring it today."

"But you're a good man, a hero. None of things mamma says about you. All those things she said you did aren't true. Why do they believe her if it isn't true?"

"She has a way of manipulating people into believing what she says and doing what she wants."

"Like a super power? Like the things you can do with the water."

"Yeah, only she seems to only use her powers for evil."

"Daddy, I miss you a lot!" she said hugging Percy tightly.

"I miss you too." Percy replied.

Suddenly Alyssa heard a familiar song playing from inside. It was the song "from me to you" by the Beatles.

Percy smiled as he heard the song too.

"You used to love this song when you were a kid." Percy told her. "I used to play it and you would start dancing around."

Alyssa got off the bench then grabbed Percy`s hand.

"Come dance with me?" She asked.

Percy`s smiled widened.

"Of course."

The two go inside. Percy takes Alyssa`s hands in his and the two dance together. The two of them were happy and enjoying the dance. They just didn't want the song to end. Suddenly Gina appears she looks at the two of them disgusted. Then she walked away.

When the song ended Alyssa hugged Percy and started to cry again.

"Daddy please don't leave me!" Alyssa said frantically. "Mommy is horrible! When I get home from school she is never home and doesn't get home till really late at night. I usually have to go to the old lady next door`s house for dinner, cause I can't cook anything. The lady has six cats and all her food taste like cat food mixed with whatever she tried to make. And I would know what cat food taste like cause once she accidentally fed me that. When mommy comes she either spends time in her bedroom with her latest boyfriend or says on the sofa and ignores me complaining she needs sleep or has a headache. When she does talk to me it's always about herself or about her ex`s. Also sometimes she comes home really mad and she hits me. Once she pushed me and i fell over one of my toys and broke my leg. Please you have to help me! Please!"

Percy was silent for a moment. He knew he had to get her away from her mother but how? How could he win custody of Alyssa when Gina can manipulate others?

"Alyssa, when you were born I made a promise that I would protect you and be there for you whenever you needed me. I`m going to keep that promise to you. No matter how hard it may be I'm going to make sure you're safe and taken care of."


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan

After the party, in Percy's car.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight with Gina. " Percy told her. "This night was supposed to be about as and instead it was turned into world war 3 between me and her. I really am sorry."

Annabeth was silent.

"What was I supposed to do?" Percy said. "I mean-"

"Ignore her, walk away, tell her you're not dealing with this tonight! Any of those would have been preferable!" Annabeth yelled. "You spent the whole time arguing with her and spending time with Alyssa. People were actually asking me if you were remarrying her. ….I mean I understand the whole spending time with Alyssa thing, really I do, you haven't seen her in three years and I know you miss her. But you hate Gina but on the night of engagement party you choose to argue with her all night. Couldn't have just ignored the glamour princess?"

"I should have I know I should have. I`m sorry, I really am."

Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, I just really can't talk to you right now." Annabeth told him.

The next morning, came and as Annabeth woke up she noticed Percy wasn't lying next her as usual. He never was awake before her on a Saturday. He always liked to sleep in. she got up and walked into the kitchen and smiled. There she saw her dad, Georgia, Grover, Sally and Tyson all sitting around her kitchen table. Then she saw Percy out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and saw that he was attempting to cook breakfast. It looked like he may have trying to make pancakes but they more looked like black squares. On the table where bagel that were being devoured, by everyone but Grover who was eating the scrambled eggs that no one else was eating.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy turned towards her.

"It's your engagement breakfast party."

Annabeth laughed.

"Ok, you do know that's not an actual thing."

"Well it is now." Percy told her. "I felt bad about last night so wanted to make it up to you. So I invited everyone from the party to come for breakfast, but as you can see only five showed up."

Annabeth smiled.

"This is so sweet."

Annabeth walked closer to Percy and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said.

Annabeth and Percy sat down with their friends and family and chat as they ate the bagels. The pancakes were as hard as hockey pucks and the scrambled eggs tasted like some weird combination between olives, mustard and chicken mixed together for some reason. But Grover seemed to think it was the best thing he ever tasted. Percy and Annabeth reminisced about old adventures they had with Grover as well as Tyson. She also talked to Georgia and Sally about wedding plans for a while.

"So how is little Alyssa?" Sally had asked. "I saw you with her at the party. How is doing?"

Percy gave his mom this look as if to say why in the world are you bringing this up.

"It's just she is my granddaughter and I want to make sure she is okay. Even if she is being taken care of that she devil you were married."

Percy was hesitate to answer.

"Its ok, you can talk about her if you want. I don't mind." Annabeth told him.

"Well she isn't doing very well at all. Her mom isn't taking good care of her. Alyssa told me she hits her, and leaves her by herself for hours, she comes home drunk and she doesn't spend time with her even when she is home."

"Aww. Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I gatta do something."

"Why don't you try to beat her at her own game?" Annabeth jumped in.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She was able to win custody because she charm spoke the court right? Well why we don't do the same thing. Piper has the same ability maybe we can convince her to help you."

"You're a genius!" Percy shouted. Percy paused. "Wait why didn't you suggest this the first time?"

"Because it was finals week when you were going through the whole custody battle. I was focused on my exams I wasn't thinking about solving your problems."

A few weeks later at the court house.

Percy stood at the plaintiff's table with Annabeth and Piper.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Percy told Piper.

"No problem. When I heard what happened I was more than happy to help. I mean that's so unfair what she did." Piper told him.

"You're telling me."

Suddenly Gina walked into the room with Alyssa holding her hand. She walked to the defendant table. She looked over to Percy.

"You're so pathetic. What makes you think you actually stand a chance?" Gina said.

"Well this time I got my own charm speaker."

"So what your still gana lose. I am the most powerful daughter of Aphrodite's. There is no way I can lose."

"We`ll see about that." Piper chimed in.

"All rise for the honorable judge Phillis Banks." The baliff yelled. An old women with pale skin and short grey hair entered with a folder in her hands.

Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Good luck. "She told him. Then she went to sit in the crowd.

"Everyone you may be seated." The judge told them as she sat down. She opened her folder. "According so files we have here a re-trial. For custody of Alyssa Jackson. It says here her mother Ms. Ginevra Flanagan accused Perseus Jackson of being an unfit parent. But no evidence was given, which makes me question the intelligents of my fellow judges. Now Mr. Jackson is sueing Ms. Flanagan for being an unfit parent. Is that correct?"

Gina and Percy both nod.

"Alright. Good. Okay opening statements?"

"I'll go first!" Gina shouted.

"My ex-husband is a horrible man who doesn't have the kindness or compassion to take care of a child. But I am a kind and loving soul who only wants to see her daughter."

Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"My child deserves a good home and a person who loves her. That person is me."

The judge nods in agreement.

"I completely agree." The judge said

"Um yeah were still here and we have our side to tell?" Piper said.

The judge rolls her eyes.

"Fine go."

"She's lying. Percy is one who is the good person whereas Gina can't even properly take care of Alyssa. My client has told me that he knows from a reliable source that Gina has been neglecting there daughter."

"My goodness!" the judge replied with shock "neglectment of a child that is very bad."

"She doesn't even have any proof!" Gina yelled.

"A reliable source told him. Keep up!"

The two each tried to convince the judge of their side. But really weren't getting anywhere because one the other one talked the judge changed her opinion. But the next day Gina came in with a new plain.

"I have witnesses to Percy`s neglect and abuse of our child." Gina stated

Both Percy, Annabeth and Alyssa all look at Gina as if she was crazy.

"You may call your first witness to the stand." The judge told her.

"I call Gregory Miller to the stand." She said.

"I don't even know a Gregory Miler." Percy whisper to Piper. "What is she doing?"

Gregory walked to the stand.

"Raise you do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god." The ballif said.

Gregory raised his hand. "I do."

"I was dating Gina after Percy had filed for divorce from her. I met Percy many times, he is a very kind man. When he would come to the house. I would hear screams of pain or sadness of Alyssa and Percy yelling her. I would see him beating her and he would always be acting like he wasn't completely there like he was on drugs or something."

The crowd gasped.

"That's n-"Alyssa stood up and started to say, but her mother pulled her back into her seat.

Then she whispered into her daughter`s ear.

"If you say anything to ruin my chances of winning this case you will get the beating go your life when we get home."

"Once I had spent the night at the house and I saw him forcing Alyssa to cut the grass with scissors and when I asked why he said it was one her chores."

"That is untrue!" Percy yelled. "I would never to do any of that!"

"Your honor there are so many people who had sadly be a witness to his cruelty!"

"I'm not the cruel one here!" Percy yelled. He looked at Gina. "You're the one who is abusive and cruel."

"Do you have an evidence of this claim?" the judge asked.

"A matter of fact I do. Alyssa has had to deal with it all her life! Right Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked at Percy then at her mother. Her mother gave her look that scared her.

"I-I- don't know."

"How do not know, if your mother is abusing you?" the judge asked.

"I just….leave me alone!"

Alyssa started crying.

"Well looks like your little plain failed you can't threaten her to speak badly about me." Gina said.

"That's not what happened and you know it!"

"There is no point lying in a court of law, the guilty always get what they deserve."

"That's why I'm here to bring you to justice!"

"Quiet!" the judge yelled. "You two are making a mockery of this court I am calling a 10 minute recess in which time I want you to calm down."

Piper goes outside to get some fresh air, she sees Gina talking to Gregory. Piper hides out of sight.

"I don't know if I feel right about doing this." Gregory said. "I mean lying to the courts, and I know nothing about this guy. He could be a good guy even if you say otherwise."

"Shut up! I`m not paying you and the other guys to think! I`m paying you to be a good boy and do as I say!"

Piper gasped.

"But-"Gregory said,

"Look if I give you an extra thousand dollars will you forget about your morals or whatever is bugging you."

Piper ran back into the court house to find Percy and told him what she saw.


	5. Chapter 5: Videos

Piper ran back into the court house to find Percy and Annabeth and told them what she saw.

"I can't believe she would sink this low!" Percy said after piper told him what she saw.

"I can." Annabeth replied. "She's pure evil. What don't you get! Of course she is going to act as low as she can. She is going to do whatever she can do keep you miserable! You have to sink to her level.

"I'm not gana lie to get I want."

"You don't have to, you have tons of actual evidence and witnesses. …you can start with all those home movies you filmed of holidays and birthdays. She always did something outrageous or just her being her drunken self at those. You can actually show the jury that she is cruel."

"Your right!" Percy said happily. Then he kissed Annabeth.

He started to run towards his car so he could go home and get the videos. Then he turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Not a lot of other girls would be so helpful and…okay with all this. It just really means a lot that your helping me get her back."

"I know how much this means to you, that's why I'm happy to help. Plus Alyssa is a good kid, she doesn't deserve to be raised by someone who as cruel and abusive as Gina. She should be raised by someone as sweet and as kind as you and me. We could be a happy family together."

"I love you." Percy said.

"I love you too." Annabeth replied.

Percy leaves to go look for the movies.

Percy comes back into the court with a box filled with home videos.

Gina laughed from her seat.

"Oh yeah our Christmas dinners are _sure_ to convince the jury of my _evil_ ways." Gina said.

"You know I think so." Percy replied.

He took out a CD labeled "Alyssa 3 years old Christmas"

"This tape is one of many that shows Gina's cruelty. "Percy told the judge. "I would like to show it to the jury."

"You may proceed." The judge said. "ballif bring out the TV."

The ballif did so. Then Percy put the DVD on.

On the TV the jury saw:

_Alyssa and Percy decorating a Christmas tree together. _

_ "Look daddy I made this snowman ornament in school." Three year old Alyssa told Percy. "It has a red nose like Rudolph and a scarf like in harry potter!"_

_ "That is amazing." Percy told her. "A piece of art like that should be where everyone can see it, right in the middle of the tree."_

_ "Really?" she replied excited._

_ "Of course."_

_ "But I can't reach the middle and I want to put my ornament on the tree."_

_ "I'll lift you up."_

_Percy held Alyssa in his arms then kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. Then he brought her near the center of the tree and she placed her ornament. Then put her back down._

_Suddenly the opening of a door could be heard and then crashing. Then Gina laughing._

_ "Gina, are you okay?" Percy yelled._

_ Gina walked into the view of the camera. She was dressed in a tight leather black shirt, black heels and a red tube top. She topples over one of Alyssa`s Barbie cars that was on the floor._

_ "ha ha ha ha i`m fine ha ha ha ha." _

_ "Have you been drinking again?" Percy asked angrily. "I thought you said you were staying late at work to earn some extra money not spending the small amount of money we have on alcohol."_

_ "Percy Percy shhhhhhhh. Quiet. Everything is fine I had a great time."_

_ "Gina! You can't keep doing this!"_

_ "Why do you always have to be such a worry head? I`m fine, she's fine. Were all fine. What does anything else matter?"_

_ "I can't even talk to you right now!"_

_Percy started to walk away._

_ "Hey! Don't you be mad at me! "Gina yelled. "You're the one who hid my alcohol I should be the one mad at you!"_

_ "I hid it so you wouldn't hurt Alyssa again!"_

_ "Ughhh you`re on that again. My goodness it was little scrape, so not a big deal."_

_ "You punched our daughter of course it's a big deal!"_

_ "Someone had to, I told her to go to bed and she wouldn't listen."_

_ "Do you hear yourself? You could have told her she`d be grounded if she didn't go to sleep or you could have said she wouldn't be allowed to watch TV. Why would you choose to punch her?!"_

_ "Just-just stop! Stop! Stop?" then she looked towards the camera. "Why is that stupid thing on?"_

_ "I and Alyssa were decorating the tree together." Percy told her._

_Gina walked toward the camera then the scene on the TV changed. Gina was lying on the sofa with her hand over her forehead As Alyssa was sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Percy was behind the camera filming. _

_ "It was Christmas day and Alyssa is waiting to opening presents." Percy narrated. "Are you ready to open your first present?" _

_ "Of course!" Alyssa replied excitedly._

_Alyssa walked over to the biggest present and started tearing off the paper. Then she gasped. As she saw the gift she wanted the most._

_ "No way!" she yelled. "It's a Barbie dream house! I wanted this! No way no way! I can't believe I got it!"  
>"Would you shut up?" Gina yelled. "Look I have a hangover. I don't need all this screaming today."<em>

_ "It's Christmas." Percy said. "of course she`s going to be happy and screaming. "_

_ "Just keep her quiet."_

_ "Mommy are you-"Alyssa started to say._

_Then Gina slapped Alyssa. The scene changed once again._

_ Percy was filming Alyssa while she walked up to the house._

_ "Now enters the beautiful and talented singing star Alyssa Jackson." Percy said. "winner of this year`s Groot Elementary Annual Talent show."  
>Alyssa smiled. <em>

_ "You must give the camera encore. We must hear you're your beautiful voice again."_

_ Alyssa starts to sing "reflections" as she enters the house. Then she sees something she never wanted to see. She stops singing and her jaw drops._

_ "What's wrong?" Percy asked. Then looked where she was looking. There was Gina in half naked on top of some guy. Percy drops the camera and then all that could be heard was voices._

_ "Alyssa go upstairs." Percy told her._

_Footsteps could be heard and then the creaking of the stairs._

_ "So this why you didn't want to come to her show?" Percy yelled. "You wanted to cheat on me behind my back?" _

_ "Well I wasn't gana do it when you were home."_

_ "I can't believe this! I stayed loyal to you for Alyssa. But here you are cheating on me!"_

_ "Come on Percy you can't be this stupid!" Gina argued. "Did you really think I was just out drinking all those days? This is seriously a shock to you? You don't please me anymore so I moved on."_

_ "That's it this marriage is over!" Percy told her._

_ "You're divorcing me? Me?"_

_ "Yes I'm divorcing you and I'm taking Alyssa with me!"_

_ "No you're not!"_

Percy shut off the TV.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

"Would you care to explain yourself Ms. Flanagan?" the judge asked.

"I- I-"she stuttered. "I have more evidence that Percy is abusive. I call Fred Young to the stand."  
>Fred of course said Percy did all these things he didn't, then Percy showed another tape of Gina. They went back and forth doing this until the judge finally made her decision.<p>

"It appears very clear from the evidence that neither one of you is fit to raise a child." The judge said. "Alyssa will be placed in a foster home."

"Noo!" Alyssa shouted.

"Look what you did!" Percy yelled at Gina. "Now she is going to be placed with strangers. The people she's placed with could be crazy or rape her. Why couldn't you let her be placed me? You know I would take care of her! You know I care about her! You don't even seem to give a damn about her!"

Gina is silent then she looked toward the judge.

"Mam, I have something to confess." Gina said. "Everything that my witnesses said about Percy was a lie. All those man were paid by me to say bad things about Percy. Percy is a good guy, his sweet and kind. Plus he truly loves and cares about our daughter. Honestly he was the one who took care of Alyssa all the time when we were together. I care about her to but that's when im sober. Everything that was shown in his videos was obviously true. I know percy is the one who should gain custody."

The judge looks towards Gina`s witnesss.

"is this true were guys paid to say bad things about ?" the judge asked.

The man nodded slowly.

"she gave us over a thousand dollars each we couldn't resist." Gregory said.

"in light of this new evience," the jude started. "I rule in favor of the plantiff Persous Jackson."

A huge smile appeared on Percy`s face. Then Alyssa ran over and hugged him. Gina gave a small smile knowing she did the right thing to make her daughter happy.

"I knew you would save me from her!" Alyssa told him.

"ms Flanagan," the judge said to Gina. "although you told the truth and that is good. you still convinced those men to lie to this court. You also abused your daughter. You and the men who lied for your money will be arrested. You will serve 17 years in jail. And your men will serve 7 years."

The gaurds come in and take her away.

3 months later.

It was the day of Percy and Annabeth`s wedding. It was going to be a wedding on the beach. Annabeth and Percy got ready for the wedding in two sepreate rooms in the receptetion hall (its bad luck for the husband to see the bride in her dress before the wedding). Alyssa sat and watched as Annabeth got her hair and make up done by Georgia. In the three months Annabeth and Alyssa became close. Alyssa finally had a girl role model in her life, someone to look up to. When Annabeth was done with her look she imedietly turned to Alyssa.

"what do you think, sweetie?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth had her curly hair down. She wore a white strapless dress with beading on the top the bottom poofed out and she wore a long white veil with flowers on the bottom of it.

"you look like a princess!" Alyssa told her. "Annabeth you look so pretty!"

Annabeth smiled then kissed Alyssa`s forhead.

"aww your so sweet, thank you." She replied. "you look great yourself. Just about the cutest flower girl I have ever seen."

"thank you." Alyssa replied.

Alyssa looked the make up on the table then smiled.

"Can I put on some make up too?" Alyssa asked.

Annabeth laughed.

"I don't think so. Your too young for make up." She told her.

Alyssa pouted.

"you look beautiful just the way you are." Annabeth told her. "you don't need anything to help you."

Alyssa smiled then hugged Annabeth.

"i`m so glad your gana be my new mommy. Your so nice!"

Alyssa released Annabeth from her hug.

"hey why don't you go see if your dad is almost ready?" Annabeth told her.

Alyssa nods. "okay."

Then she exited the room and ran down the hall to Percy`s room. She knocked on the door and percy answered.

"Daddy! Are you ready for the wedding?" she asked.

Percy smiled.

"of course."

He picked Alyssa up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"i`m so glad you're here." He said.

"well of course i`m here where else would I be its your wedding."

Percy smiled.

"are you gana dance with me tonight?"

"defintaly!" she answered.

The music started to play and Annabeth walked down to the beach with her father walking to Percy.

The seven were sitting together at the wedding. Nico watched the wedding with a sad look.

"another percy Jackson wedding," He said then sighed. "why did I even come here? i`m so depressed right now. I mean look at him he looks so good."

Leo and Jason look at Nico weirdly.

"um…are you okay?" Leo asked.

"yeah! I…uh…" Nico stuttered. "uh…..if you tell anyone i`ll kill you both!"

Note: I have no idea how greek faith weddings go so i`m just going with the Christian way. Don't be mean

Annabeth stood in front of Percy and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"dearly beloved, " the preacher started. "we are gathered here today to join Persous Jackson and Annabeth chase. Two souls who have been friends since childhood. Throughout all the challeges and journeys in life they stayed apart of one anothers lives. The two now may recite there vows."

"percy," Annabeth started. "you're an amazing person you always make laugh and your always there for me when I need someone there. You may not be the wisest but your always the one with the biggest heart."

"you are perfect," percy said. "in everyway possible your smart, your caring, your beautiful. You have helped me threw the hardest times in my life and you helped me get my daughter back. I have loved you all these years and i`m so excited to share my life you with you."

"with the power vested in me by the state of new york I now pronounce you huband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Percy passionately kisses Annabeth.

Sequel info!

So I'm going start writing a sequel sometime next week and will post it next week. I got a plot please tell if you guys would be interested in reading the sequel or not please be honest.

So the PLOT! Basically it's going to be a prequel to this story. It will be about how Percy fell in love with Gina at camp because she was so incredibly beautiful and she didn't even like him until she found out who he was. Because of course Percy is a hero and she would be the talk of everyone if she was dating him. Then it will go into how she basically manipulated him through out there relationship. At one point in the story its Christmas and Annabeth is going to come back into town to visit Percy and she meets Gina. Annabeth of course does not like Gina from the beginning. Plus she can clearly see what she is doing to Percy. She tries to tell Percy and he just thinks she is jealous.


End file.
